


【DmC】盲目与聋聩

by Ccato



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 维吉尔接到一份新的工作：保释一个穷凶极恶的恐怖分子——但丁





	【DmC】盲目与聋聩

**Author's Note:**

> 双子，无攻受

记者和群众就像苍蝇。对于恶事他们总有一种鄙夷但趋之若鹜的好奇和期待，他们唾骂恶行，却又享受恶行带来刺激和优越。  
黑色的轿车跟在警卫员的身后，缓慢地挤开人潮往监狱的大门驶去，夹道的抗议人士愤怒地拍打着车窗，口中谩骂的粗言秽语和他们高举的写着正义之言的牌子组成一波奇异的人浪，被这辆“孤舟”破开又快速重合。  
“DANTE MUST DIE”  
看着那张被强行夹到雨刮上的海报，坐在副驾座上的维吉尔把帽檐推高，把那几个红字在心里复读了几遍，一个奇怪的念头油然而起，“这我倒是挺期待了。”  
监狱厚重的铁门拖着沉重的声响合上，将里面的死寂和外头的繁闹隔绝为两个世界。维吉尔从车内走出，还没来得及从车厢内拿上那个老旧的公文包便被警卫从身后推了肩膀一把，催促他快点往前。这几天前来的那位“客人”让他们监狱受到了前所未有的关注，门前聚集的人群让他们不得不维持一个监狱该有的形象和秩序，突如其来的加班让他们这些负责前端的警卫们很是不满，对这些来为“客人”取证的律师也难免有些迁怒。  
“先生，这些天辛苦你们了。等这次取证完成，犯人就可以转监了。“朝对方行了个小小的摘帽礼，维吉尔反倒是安抚起暴戾的警卫。得体的动作和温柔的话语很好地虏获对方的信任和体谅，小个子的警卫也没再刁难维吉尔，甚至帮他关上了车门。  
礼貌，是一样好东西，它可以是坚硬的铠甲，也可以是柔软的利器，它给予了维吉尔在融入人类生活上很多的便利。

审讯室的冷气开得很足，刚进去的时候甚至能看到呼出的气息在空中凝成白烟的场景，铁铸的桌椅冷得仿佛冰块雕琢而成，灰银色的墙壁和黑色的玻璃让整个空间看上去迷幻且压抑。这里被狱警们贴切地成为果冻盒子，所有在这里被审讯过的犯人都会在脑子冻成一坨果酱的时候迷糊承认自己的恶行，最后被送上电椅将脑袋真正地搅成一团。  
维吉尔裹着警卫递给的客人用棉衣坐在冰冷的椅子上，一股由于缺乏清洗而扎根在纤维里面的霉味不时钻进鼻子里，随意翻阅着桌子上的档案，静静地等待着他的当事人出现。  
作为一个穷凶极恶的恐怖分子，但丁显得有点过于安分。顺从地被狱警押解进来这个冰冷的灰色箱子里，他们甚至恶意地没有把那件挂在门后的大衣扔给他，甩动着手脚上被过长又过薄的囚衣盖住的镣铐，但丁似乎一点也不在意这里过低的气温，直接坐到了冰板一样的椅子上，伸手去够他的那份档案。  
“安分点！”在碰到那堆文件之前，但丁被身后的狱警扯着衣领拖回到椅背上，砸得椅子往后退了几厘米，吱的声响刺耳地回荡。  
维吉尔觉得寒气一定把但丁的背烫红了一块，不过他没有必要表现出过多地关怀，毕竟这样只会让狱警更加地折磨但丁。  
“谢谢你，先生，可以给我和我当事人一点空间吗？根据报告，我当事人心理上不能接受太多人在场。”  
狱警当然知道维吉尔在胡诌，但丁在入狱这几天可没少在公共区域拉队打架，孤僻？自闭？谁相信呢？他们的工作量增加绝对不只是因为外面那群只能隔着高墙幻想的平民而已。不过维吉尔的礼貌和理由再一次起到了很好的作用，他放开了但丁的衣领，退到门边，靠在那件霉味大衣上有些无聊地吹起了白气。  
但丁直起腰，趴到桌面上，拿过了那份文件，和之前维吉尔那样随意地翻阅。  
“真是一份精彩的简历。”维吉尔保持着礼貌而柔和的语气开口，罗列出但丁的条条罪名，“恶意破坏公共财产、蓄意伤人、吸毒、逃狱、杀人、暴力份子、恐怖组织，哦，对了还有性欲异常和恋童癖。”  
随着维吉尔的话音落下，但丁也停止了翻动纸业的动作，转而盯着维吉尔面具一样平静的脸，龇牙咧嘴地恐吓，“看来你接了个烫手货呢。现在害怕不知道来不来得及呢？”  
“今天天气不错。阴天，没有太阳也没有下雨，是一个不用打伞日子。”维吉尔伸手沿着文件边缘划到但丁的手上，又沿着他肿涨的指节划到冰冷的手铐上，勾起一丝空间将被但丁压住的文件抽了回来，“可惜，这趟浑水我已经进来了。”  
但丁有些惊讶地挑眉盯着维吉尔还勾挂着他铁环的手指，他感受到在桌子的阴影下有某样扁平冰冷的东西正沿着他的小腿往上移动。  
“让我陪你一起堕落？”  
说完这句异常暧昧的话，维吉尔松开指尖上的铁环，直起身子，抓起放在一旁的钢笔转了个圈，在笔记本首页戳了几个毫无意义的黑点，“第一个问题。”  
像是要追逐那一点温暖，但丁配合地往前坐了一点，将手拢在胸前，盯着维吉尔握笔的修长手指，任由黑暗中的毒蛇又往上爬行了几寸。

“说一下你的童年？据我所知你在八岁的时候杀了圣拉尼亚孤儿院的护士长。她有做过什么过分的事情吗？”翻了一下左手边的档案，那快速的一瞟让人怀疑他根本没在认真观看，“儿童暴力通常是源于大人的迫害，她对你……”  
“谢谢你的关心。不过，她确实是个温和亲切的老妇人。”对于个人秘密被窥探，但丁并没有感到过多的不满，但是对方这种恶意扭曲事实，污蔑一位高尚女性的行为确实让他愤怒。  
“不不，我觉得你还没有认清这里的情况。”笔头朝门口方向偏了偏，维吉尔示意但丁这空间里的第三者。  
从刚才开始就在发呆的狱警依旧静默地自个吐着白气，隔着单薄的水雾，一双浑浊的眼睛不时迸出星点亮光扫过两人。他在偷偷监视。  
“切。”  
收回瞄向狱警的目光，但丁从心底泛起了一股烦躁和不安，不是对这座监狱，而是对这个突然出现的男人，他那些看似为他开脱罪名的行为仿佛一滩沼泽，正慢慢吞噬他，让他变得名副其实的暴戾。那个冰凉的物体爬过了他的小腿，已经缠绕到了他的膝盖，经过这一路的缓行，它变得稍微暖和了一点。

“还记得贝尔维尤码头的游乐场吗？”维吉尔把没写几个字笔记本翻页，继续提问。  
“那是我家。”但丁的回答变得谨慎而简短。维吉尔点了点头，表示对但丁识相的认可。  
“它遭到破坏的前一晚，你带了两个…舞娘回去。”维吉尔停顿了一下，找了个委婉的称呼。  
“她们啊，尤物。”回忆起那对天使和恶魔，但丁依旧能感受到一种背德和堕落的兴奋，就像现在那只搁在他椅面上的那只带着体温的皮鞋，它横侧着，将他的大腿分得很开，鞋尖在腿根轻点了几下，是毒蛇的啃咬。

“游乐场的惨剧可伤忙了不少人，很巧的是你的两位女伴也在名单里面。对了，在你袭击圣阿加雷斯教堂的之前也有人看到你和一名女士走在街上，请问那位女士现在还好吗？”  
“你到底想说什么？！”友人被这样污蔑和怀疑，但丁愤怒地拍桌而起，镣铐碰撞出哗啦的声响。  
“别激动，你让那位先生为难了。”朝门边的狱警挥手示意自己可以搞定这只暴躁的困兽，维吉尔碾了碾踩在左脚下的铁链，朝但丁微笑着命令，“坐下。”  
即使不满，但身上的桎梏和对这男人莫名的信服还是让但丁坐了回去，那条冰冷的毒蛇马上缠绕而上，直接踩到了他裤裆中央，软绵的性器被轻轻碾压。

“既然你不喜欢谈论女人。那我们换个话题。”将档案一连翻了几页，维吉尔惊讶地挑了一下眉，看向但丁的眼神添上了几分调侃，“你是个基佬吗？”  
这次他倒是不该死地斟酌用词了，但丁在心里嗤骂这个表里不一的伪君子，并没有理会维吉尔的问话。  
“像你这种男的，在贫民区应该很受欢迎。听说你在那里到处传播性病，你是被插那个还是骑上去那个？他们会内射你吗？把你弄得一团糟的？  
对了，在你的随身物品里面的鞭子是你的营业工具吗？性欲异常，你一定很喜欢被人用鞭子甩烂这身漂亮的皮肤吧，看着自己的鲜血，你会更兴奋吗？”维吉尔抚弄着手上的钢笔，指尖在笔身上来回滑动，最后停留在笔头微微打转，一连串的问话和充满暗示的动作让这个象征着死亡的房间顿时变得廉价低俗。  
这男人口水怎么这么多，但丁依旧拒绝回答男人的问题，只在内心默默地吐槽，整张脸纠结地皱成一团。单薄的囚服根本起不到什么隔绝的作用，他可以感受到对方鞋底繁复的花纹，中间卡着的细小砂石被压进了裤子里面，细碎的疼痛让他的性器硬得一塌糊涂。

“Fuck You.”但丁双手扒着冷硬的桌面，手指关节冻得通红，青色的血管像他的愤怒一样明确地彰显在表皮之上，他恶狠狠地向维吉尔吐出学习到的脏言秽语。  
粗鄙的脏话，是一个人开始失去镇定和理智的开始，维吉尔愉悦地看着但丁的失控，真正意义上的笑容浮现在他脸上，翘起的薄唇让对面的恐怖份子变得愈加暴躁，而他的话也愈加污秽露骨，“哦？你想怎么操我？把我绑起来？把我摁在巷子里，让我在粗糙的地板上跪着求你把老二放到我淫荡的屁股里？”  
维吉尔左脚压着铁链往回缩，金属和瓷砖刮擦出老鼠呻吟一样的吱吱声响，“对了，你有恋童癖是吧，需要我叫你哥哥吗？”  
但丁的脸色在听到那个称呼的时候变得异常难看，他并没有预想到对方居然这么厚脸皮，当着那个狱警的面可以把自己贬得如此低下，光是描绘体位还不算，他还将自己肌肤的触感，肠肉的紧致，呻吟的淫荡，背德的刺激都一一用语言详细地描绘出来。他的双腿随着铁链的前移而慢慢伸长合拢，大腿结实的肌肉裹紧了作恶的皮鞋。动作受阻的它稍微带上了一点力度，配合着但丁下滑的身体用力冲撞着他的前端，兴奋的性器在绷直的裤子上描画出一个明显的形状。

“不说话？”放弃了最后的伪装，维吉尔合上那本几乎没动过的笔记本，他撑着脸越过但丁看向门口那个神游的身影，似有若无的警戒在两人间带起更深一层的紧张，只是他嘴巴里说出来的话却依旧和这份紧张格格不入，“果然你还是喜欢被人上吧。你喜欢像个女人一样被人掐着乳尖顶开屁眼，那下流的奶子被拧到发红发肿很想要别人舔一舔吧。还有那个饥渴的小洞，只靠一根肉棒根本不够满足，你需要我叫警官把你安排到特殊的房间里吗？还是说，你放荡到只要我这样就能射出来了？”  
每说一句，这个男人就往他肿胀的性器上落上用力的一脚，但丁小心翼翼地估算这他每句话的长度，好让自己在那点疼痛到来之前做好准备。但这毫无作用，每当那坚硬的鞋底落下的时候，迟钝的疼痛都让他爽到头皮发麻，记忆一阵阵地断片，只有临界的快感不断涌起。

“维…维吉尔。”犯人耐不住的声音和探视时间结束的铃声一起响起，他盯着对面正在整理桌面的男人，吐出一口浊白的气息，“带我出去。”  
“我会尽我所能【当然。我亲爱的弟弟】。”在回答的间隙用唇语无声回答，维吉尔收回架在对方椅面上的脚，鞋尖拉起一丝半透明的黏液，在低温中凝成一根细线。

把铁链的一端铐在自己手上，一直沉默监视的狱警此时像是重新被装进电池的播放机，滔滔不绝地和身边的另一位同事说着刚才的见闻。  
“这小子今天意外的安分。”他回头看了一眼脸色不爽的但丁，幸灾乐祸地嗤笑了一下又把头转了回去，“不过也是，那身材，那气质，换我也满脑子只想把他按在桌子上日。除了脸有点普通。不过，肉洞只要肠子够紧够热就好了。”  
另一个狱警配合地发出一阵笑声，打趣对方的好色和恶劣的性趣。  
“Fuck!”脚下被什么绊到，牵着但丁的狱警往前扑倒了在地上。眼睛冒着白星地从地上爬起，他抬起右手揉着流出鲜血的鼻子，铁链碰撞出清脆的声音，一头传来的轻飘感让他猛地凝神，长长的铁链有一段被他压在了身下，而本应绑在另一头的男人却没有了踪影。  
“这…这？！快拉警报！犯人逃狱了！”虽然不知道对方是怎么做到的，但例行的训练还是提醒了他们奔跑到外间去拉响警报。

“哈哈，看来他对你的脸不怎么满意呢。”跟在两个狱警身后跑，但丁对一旁的维吉尔说道。放下迎合的维吉尔脸部线条异常冷硬，在薄灵狱黄绿相间光源的中他的脸色看上确实不太好，像一尊发霉的古旧雕像。  
维吉尔无所谓地耸了耸肩，他对这点冒犯毫不在意，“看来那个记者永远都不能进来采访你了。”  
毕竟那张被嫌弃的脸来自那个把传单夹到他挡风玻璃上的年轻记者，那狂热的神情让维吉尔从一众人群中挑中了他。  
但丁也朝维吉尔回了个毫无意义的耸肩，在等待狱警用紧张到颤抖的手指摁开密码门的时候，他把手放到维吉尔包裹在合体西装裤的屁股上，柔韧的手感让他忍不住捏了两把，“大屁股。”  
抓过但丁作乱的手，维吉尔把它拉到身前，放到那个半硬的部位上，“大鸡鸡。”  
说完，维吉尔自己倒是先忍不住地笑出来了，但丁几秒后才从维吉尔的黄色笑话中回过神来，放肆的笑声加入其中。  
维吉尔还在揉捏着但丁的手腕，上面还残留着审讯室的寒气，这让他想起刚刚他们在那个房间里放肆行径。有点出格，但有什么关系呢，他对整个房间都施加了魔法，没有任何人会发现，即使是那电子监视器也不会记录下任何端倪。

礼貌，给予了他便利。但自由，可以给予他快乐。

握紧但丁的那一块冰冷的皮肉，维吉尔和但丁一同跨过了监狱的铁栏。

-end-


End file.
